


to the amusement park

by ujiberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Idol AU, date, first au, pls help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujiberry/pseuds/ujiberry
Summary: he rushes to get to the door and there, outside, wearing his matching sweater, holding out jihoon’s favorite yellow tulips.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	to the amusement park

jihoon barely heard the knocking on his door before he scrambled to get his small bag, phone, keys and the rest of that granola bar he has been munching on while getting ready. 

he rushes to get to the door and there, outside, wearing his matching sweater, holding out his favorite yellow tulips, was his lover, his sunshine in the form of kwon soonyoung.

“you look beautiful love” 

he pulled him into a hug, a blush blooming on his lover’s cheeks. jihoon nods in agreement as his boyfriend says “lets get to the car”. 

and they filled the short walk to the vehicle with their warmth as they walked hand in hand, whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

they drove to the amusement park enjoying themselves with their favourite roadtrip playlist playing. 

soonyoung’s hand was intertwined with his boyfriend’s on his lap and his other one was on the steering wheel as they hum and sing along with the songs.

they fell into a comforting silence after a while, save for the tunes in the background, and soonyoung thought to himself, 

‘i’m going to make this the best day for him.’

chuckling to himself after catching the attention of the fine lad beside him. 

“are you happy?”

soonyoung asked, glancing at his boyfriend who was playing with his fingers. 

“very. are you?” 

jihoon replied by squeezing his hand, and soonyoung squeezing back as if to say

𝙞 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙢 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪.

soonyoung brought their intertwined hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles as jihoon was held in place by the soft look in his eyes, he didn’t even notice that he had already parked the car. 

“take a picture, it will last longer” 

soonyoung joked and that seemed to take him out of his trance. quickly taking off his seatbelt, jihoon grabbed his bag and phone, scurried out of the car, making soonyoung giggle to himself. 

they stood infront of the entrance and took a few photos they would keep as memories. 

“let’s head to the breakfast diner? so you could have your breakfast?”

jihoon nodded at soonyoung’s question and tugged his hand to lead him to the breakfast diner they loved eating at whenever they went to the amusement park. 

they enjoyed themselves as they played different carnival games like water gun shooting, basketball, darts, and even crane machines! 

they went and rode thriller rides like rollercoasters where they screamed at the top of their lungs, bumper cars where they didn’t care about other people and just randomly chased each other on the ride, and soft slow ones like the love boat where they giggled as they reminisced their first time riding it, the carousel where they took lots of photos. 

when the sun had set and stars lit up the night sky, they shared a soft, slow kiss as fireworks exploded in their background, perfectly timed as soonyoung had asked someone to snap a photo of them. 

they laughed at each others jokes on the way back to jihoon’s apartment, and they would be lying if they said that they didn’t enjoy today. 

“thank you for today, love. let’s stay together for a long time, okay?” 

soonyoung gave him a gentle kiss to his forhead and stared into his eyes. 

it was as if a bucket of cold water was dumped over him as soonyoung said his last sentence. and when jihoon looked up to meet his brown orbs, he started to cry as he remembered why he had agreed to go to the amusement park even if he was afraid of large crowds. 

worried at his lover’s sudden show of emotions, soonyoung brought them into her apartment and led them to the sofa where he cradled him gently and whispered comforting words to try and calm him down. for each sob that comes out of his mouth sends needles to soonyoung’s heart, prickling and hurting for his beloved. 

when jihoon had calmed down enough and regained his strength, he faced his boyfriend and held his hands tightly, taking out his necklace from under the shirt he was wearing, with a ring as a pendant. confusion evident on soonyoung’s face as he tries to understand what he was trying to say.

“what’s with your necklace, love?” 

soonyoung asked cautiously, as if afraid to find out the answer. 

“m-my parents, planned an arranged marraige for me” jihoon choked out, looking away from soonyoung as he knows a river of tears are about to flow out at any moment. 

“i-i was s-supp-ose-d t-to te-tell y-you t-th-is we-eek-e-end”, he added and hesitantly looked up to see soonyoung, with tears streaming down his face, and a smile, a painful one, on his lips.

“it’s okay, love. you’re okay. breathe with me, inhale. exhale. shh, my love, you’ll be okay.” 

soonyoung cradled him in his arms, and jihoon hugged back and they just stayed there, holding each other, afraid to let go. 

jihoon had fallen asleep crying on his chest and soonyoung carried him into his bedroom, he was about to leave when he suddenly got up to ask him to stay, they cuddled in his bed and when he was certain he was asleep, he slowly untangled from their embrace, got up and walked to his dresser, leaving the small velvet box he was supposed to give him had the other not broken down infront of him. 

with one last kiss to his forehead and a heavy heart, he walked away from the bed, tears falling as he exited his apartment, and heart hurting as he reached his car. 

the moment jihoon woke up and felt the other side of the bed cold, he scrambled to find him, and found the little box on his dresser, and the ring inside broke him even more.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading my first au on ao3 hehe i hope you enjoyed ! <3


End file.
